miku x len
by Unknwon User
Summary: mikus best friend gumi just moved to Alaska and miku is feeling so empty inside. two new students, rin and len kagamine have just transferred to the school. will len be able to get miku to fall inlove with him and make her feel better?


"i cant believe its so dark outside" miku said as she slid out of her small twin-sized bed. miku glanced over to her clock... 5:29... "well winter is really here now." school hasn't been going so well ever since her best friend gumi moved to Alaska... _I mean seriously... ALASKA!? out of all the places_ , _Alaska is were her dads job has been transferred,_ miku thought as she closed her curtains and turned her lamp on.

suddenly, mikus phone started buzzing. miku flipped it open to see the word "gumi 3" in the nonfiction box. miku clicked on it and the nonfiction took her to all of her texts. the text said:

*gumi 3* hey bestie! how r u? I miss you so much! I cant believe that its been about 3 weeks since I moved here... its freezing all the time and my wifi is sooooooo freakishly slow. the next time I think I will be able to talk to you is in a few months... Alaska isnt how I imagined it... its not cold, its freezing! I'm really going to miss being with you miku :( maybe I could come spend summer with you! we would have the best time! that's all for now. I'm really sorry that I'm not always going to be able to talk to you :( I will talk to you next month 3 love you!

miku scanned the text and almost dropped her phone. "ONCE A MONTH!?" miku cried. her eyes filled with tears and they slowly ran down her cheek. miku opened her mouth but nothing would come as she tried so hard to scream out. her brother, mikuo rushed into the room. "what do you mean once a month?" he asked as he huffed and puffed from running so fast to get to his little sister. "...I...I.. g-g-g- WHY GUMI!" miku cried out as loud as she possibly could, "please, PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME!"

miku felt her brother wrap his arms around her. his body was warm as miku stood there feeling frozen. her phone fell to the ground as she jumped into her brothers arms. "miku, its all going to be ok... believe me. I promise that you will see gumi sooner or later."

mikus parents were never home... they mostly just went to nightclubs and had sex with anyone that they met there. whenever her parents came home, it would be for about 5 minutes, usually to get wine and beer or something really stupid. mikuo would always keep their parents away from miku because he didn't want to risk loosing another sister to them.

 ** _*flashback*_**

"MOM! DAD! you're here!" mikuo reached out his arms to hug his once loving mom but she just pushed him away. "MIKUO! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME YOU LITTLE PEICE OF CRAP!" his mom yelled as she slapped his face. mikuo didn't know better. he was only 13 years old, taking care of two kids, his sisters miku and mira. mira and miku were very delicate, they shared a bedroom and got along very well with each other. miku, mira and mikuo were the best of friends and they all loved each other very much.

"what the?!" their dad said as he searched the mini fridge for his beer. mira usually messed around in there trying to hide her things and seeing what beer was in there. their dad pulled a small stuffed animal out of the fridge, "WHERE THE HELL IS MIRA!" mikuos dad shouted in his face.

"I'm coming daddy!" a cheerful voice said as small mira hopped down the stairs in her sheep pjs. miku followed her little sister. mira reached the bottom and stood right in front of her father, " I missed you so-" mira was interrupted with a smack to her small, delicate face. the place where she was smacked turned bright red. mira immediately burst into tears as she fell to the ground holding onto her cheek. "MIRA! ARE YOU OK?" miku yelled rushing over to her little sister. just as miku was about to touch mira her mom pushed her back causing miku to fall over. "HOW MANY DAMN TIMES HAVE WE TOLD YOU TO NOT PUT YOUR CRAP IN THE MINI FRIDGE!? MIRA YOU MAKE US SO SICK!" her mom started beating her and screamed "BAD GIRL! BAD GIRL! BAD GIRL!" miras dad cheered as mira screamed in pain.

blood started spilling out of her mouth and miku started screaming as she ran to try and help, but the same thing happened again. miku landed on the floor and couldn't stand up. mikuo tried to stop his insane parents but it was no use. mira was struggling to stay alive. her parent stood up and left without saying a word to the 3 poor kids who were sitting and crying in pain. mira was now gasping for air as she took her last breath... mira was dead... gone... forever...

 _ ***end of flashback***_

 __mikuo had to deal with his parents the other day as they tried to get to miku and accuse her of drinking their beer. miku would never do such a stupid thing. her parents just always got so drunk that they forgot all the thinks that they would do.

miku broke away from her big brothers arms and reached for her phone that was lying on the carpet. mikuo stood back, "dinners ready... would you like me to bring it to you?" he asked. "that would be nice." miku replied as she stood up from the ground.

 _the next day_

miku walked to school at her brothers side. mikuo was on his last year of high school. miku was on her second. she didn't know so many things since she only hung out with gumi, but gumi isnt here anymore. mikus teacher had told the class that they were getting a replacement for gumi. miku didn't like to think of her best friend in the wole world to be replaced by some... probably stinky, annoying person who would never understand her.

miku slowly paced into her class as she looked to her seat. miku could hear whispers from behind her like, "oh look there's the weird girl who used to obsess over gumi." "omg look at her! she needs serious make up!" "i herd that miku killed her little sister mira when she was only 10!"

miku was used to this stuff ever since gumi moved away. if anyone said something bad about miku gumi would be there to stand up for miku. miku set down her bag, took out her phone, and opened her book.

"class." the teacher said as she walked into the room. "yes?" a boy named Gakupo replied. everyone started laughing as miku sat in silence. "its not even funny" miku mumbled. "i agree miss hatsune." the teacher replied as she picked up mikus phone. "you know the rule miku." she said as she pointed to a poster on the other side of the room. miku turned to see the phone chart and a poster that said:

 _NO PHONES!_

 _if I see your phone, its mine_

 _if I hear your phone, its mine_

"b...b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but" miku said as she swallowed her sentence. the teacher was still watching her as she stared miku down.

"class we have a new student today and miku, I want you to show her and her brother around the school since she will be sitting next to you." miku nodded as she looked to her side. that was gumis old desk. miku tried to push the thought of gumi making new friends and forgetting about her and their friendship."splendid! alright rin, please come in now!"

a small girl entered the room. her hair was cut short and she had I big bow in her hair. "class this is rin kagamine!" everyone looked at rin like they have never seen a human being before in their lives. miku rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat. "rin you may go sit next to miku. I asked her to show you and your brother around the school after class." the teacher said pointing to miku. "alright!" rin said as she skipped over to the seat gumi used to sit in. rin sat down and looked at miku with a huge smile. _you ruined it kagamine!_

 _after class_

miku stood up and walked over to the door with her bag. "h-hey miku wait up!" rin said trailing behind her. rin ran to mikus side. " I don't think I properly introduced myself to you... I'm ri-" "rin kagamine... yes I know. I actually listen in class." miku interrupted miku. "well... m-my brothers class is right over there... ill go and get him. wait here. kay?" rin ran off to the class as miku stood in the hall. good thing its mikus free period. I guess its rin and her brothers as well or the teacher wouldn't have asked miku to help show them around school.

rin walked out of the room with a tall, handsome boy at her side. they looked so identical... miku almost forgot that rin was the girl. the bell rang signaling all the kids to be in their next classes by now. "miku, this is my brother len..." rin said as she grabbed lens arm. miku looked up at the tall boy. "sup" he said in a chill way. a smirk crossed his face. was he trying to be cute? miku stared at him in an _are you serious?_ way.

"ummmm, ok... waddya wanna see?" miku asked looking into rins eyes. "oh... well I didn't really think of that, anything you wanna see len?" rin asked looking at her brother. "i guess whatever you like miku..." he said looking into her eyes, smiling. miku looked into his beautiful, dark blue eyes, "kay... well I hate school as of right now and don't have any certain places that I like so I guess we can just go down the hall..."

miku pointed out all the classes and clubs of the school. rin looked like she was having a great time and len just followed looking super cute. it was hard for miku to not turn back to look at him. _damn why is he so hot?_ miku kept thinking... _I need to get this guy out of my head!_ finally, when miku had finished the tour the 3rd class was starting. "oh, I guess we should get to our next classes..." rin said as she started walking down the hall. she must have thought we were following her.

"hey miku?" len asked. "yes len?" she replied. "um can I get your phone number? you know... just incase me and rin need you or something..." len sounded pretty confident. she didn't have 1 guys phone number except for mikuos. "s-sure... its (457)-745-9874." miku replied as len punched the numbers into his phone. mikus teacher still had hers, so she couldn't ask for lens number but len would probably call her later this afternoon.

 **A/N**

 **hey guys! thx so much for reading my story! I cant wait to write the next one! this was so fun to write and I hope you guys enjoyed! love yall!**


End file.
